gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi
MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi (aka Tieren Taozi, Taozi), is the most advanced Tieren to be made by the HRL in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Soma Peries. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Tieren Taozi is a mobile suit of the Tieren line of machines, however it has vast improvements over previous Human Reform League mobile suits in terms of versatility and capability. Unlike previous models of the Tieren series of mobile suits which were all designed for specific combat purpose in a specific type of terrain the Tieren Taozi is capable of functioning at full capacity both in space and on Earth. Custom-crafted from the ground up to best express the physical and cognitive enhancements of the super-soldier Soma Peries, the Taozi is a highly-maneuverable general-purpose mobile suit that performs with comparable superiority to standard-model Tieren variants in any terrain. In space the Taozi is capable of greater acceleration and maneuverability than the standard MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type. Like the Tieren Space Type the Taozi mounts an extra fuel container. However unlike the Space Type the Taozi only features one (on the back) instead of two. Primary propulsion is supplied from the back of the unit's lower legs, with selective activation of the prominent thrusters upon its movable shoulder-mounted shield plates for directional guidance. Fine control is permitted with an additional six thrusters. The water used by the unit as propellant is stored in the tank attached behind its waist. All limbs may be purged if necessary. On Earth the Taozi is capable of the same hovering and maneuvering capabilities as the MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B. One feature that the Taozi keeps from previous Tieren models is its weapon selection which is composed of the same relatively outdated smoothbore cannon and machine gun used by almost all Tieren models. In addition to a secondary T-shaped mono-eye rail along the top of its head, the unit is installed with an acutely responsive sensor system and an on-board processor capable of keeping up with the dramatically increased data load. Due to the extreme strain the pilot is subjected to at the rates of acceleration the unit can reach, only a trained super-soldier can safely exploit the unit's full potential. Shortly after its introduction, the unit's head-mounted display is replaced with a more standard screen interface. Armaments ;*200 x 25 mm Smoothbore Gun/Blade :A gun based on the smoothbore weapons technology of the HRL. Markedly less advanced then the linear weapons used by the Union and AEU. However the technology is quite reliable and dependable. The gun does not have the same rate of fire as the cannon however the longer barrel could point to greater range and accuracy. And it has the ability to mount a carbon blade allowing for a quick switch between ranged and melee combat. ;*30mm Machine Gun :This projectile weapon is commonly found mounted to the bottom of the HRL's Tieren units. The smoothbore weapon fires a 30mm round that is used in anti air or in rare cases, anti mobile suit attacks. Possess low destructive power. History Please see Soma Peries's page for the history of the Tieren Taozi. Picture Gallery Gundam 00 MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi .jpg|MSJ-06II-SP - Tieren Taozi Tieren Taozi Front View.png|Gundam 00 - MSJ-06II-SP - Tieren Taozi - Front View HG Tieren Taozi.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II - Tieren Taozi HG Tieren Taozi0.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II - Tieren Taozi HG Tieren Taozi1.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II - Tieren Taozi HG Tieren Taozi2.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II - Tieren Taozi HG Tieren Taozi3.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II - Tieren Taozi HG Tieren Taozi4.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II - Tieren Taozi ScreenHunter_03 Aug. 17 19.46.gif|Tieren Taozi Gundam War Card Notes *The term Taozi (Chinese: 桃子) means "peach" in Chinese — a fruit that signifies longevity in Chinese folklore, traditionally depicted in pink. *The "SP" on the end of MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi is actually the initials of Soma Peries *A small number of MSJ-06III-A Tieren All-Terrain Type mobile suits were also produced by the HRL, which were nearly identical to the Taozi, but tweaked to allow normal humans to effectively pilot them. References External Links *Tieren Taozi on Gundam 00 official website *Tieren Taozi on MAHQ